


How to Accidentally Seduce An Entire Starbase, A Guide By Rey

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Public Nudity, Rey is a kinky desert orphan, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several accidents and the notorious Water Hose Incident, Leia finally convinces Rey to put on some underwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Accidentally Seduce An Entire Starbase, A Guide By Rey

It started innocently enough. Rey would come in and use the women’s communal showers when someone else was already in there. But she would make no attempt to hide her body when they turned and insisted on making idle conversation. Then there was her first time at the swimming hole. Thankfully, Poe managed to stop Rey before she got her pants off, but not before everyone got an eyeful of her quite excellent cleavage (is there any kind that isn’t?). After the first three times she was caught doing laundry in the nude, Leia made sure to issue her an extra set of pajamas so she wouldn’t have an excuse to do that anymore. Not that anyone minded. They were just grateful she hadn’t realized it was possible to jack off by sitting on the washer. That was where the accidents started.

The first was when Jessika mistook the bleach for detergent and ended up with two noticeably paler flight suits, her sexy underwear closer to hot pink than crimson, and all her black undershirts now charcoal grey. Then there was the time in the showers when she asked Kaydel Ko Connix precisely how she managed to slice open her buttcheek, which the lieutenant responded to by opening her eyes in surprise, promptly getting shampoo in them, then spluttering something about a kinky girlfriend. Then there was the time Rey and Finn were on a scouting mission and Finn sprain his wrist. Rey insisted on using her shirt as a sling. She wasn’t wearing a bra. “Are you sure you don’t want our jacket,” he had asked. “I can’t imagine how you’re even wearing that thing. It’s quite humid,” she had responded. Needless to say, the Stormtroopers were quite surprised when they ambushed them.

It all culminated in the notorious Water Hose Incident about a month after Rey moved in. She was helping Jessika wash her X-Wing when they ended up turning the hoses on each other. They both got completely soaked, which Rey decided to remedy by stripping off, wringing out her clothes, and walking back to her quarters completely nude. Five people dropped heavy equipment, one poor soul walked right into a landing gear strut, a few off-duty technicians messed up the mural they were painting, and General Leia Organa decided that maybe that meeting could wait five minutes.

“Rey, what on Alderaan do you think you’re doing?!”

“Going back to my quarters?”

“Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”

“Jess and I might have gotten into a fight with the water hoses while washing her X-Wing. I was going to back to my quarters to get some dry clothes.”

“While I’m sure some people enjoy the show you’re putting on, most of us aren’t used to seeing young, attractive people casually walk around with their clothes off. You could’ve at least kept your underwear on.”

“I’ve never actually worn those. They’re quite restrictive.”

“I’m sure you’re aware of the other accidents you’ve caused with your proclivity towards nudity. From now on, please refrain from taking your clothes off in front of others unless you plan to sleep with them.”

“Even when swimming?”

“Yes. I’ll make sure you get a properly fitting swimsuit.”

Rey sighed, put her damp clothes back, and trudged back to her quarters. She was still the first to sign up for the pin-up calendar fundraising for charity.


End file.
